


could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets

by pirateygoodness



Series: deep blue (but you painted me golden) [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fairy Tale Curses, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Making Out, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: "I want to be your fairy godmother," Nora finally manages.Mona stops kissing her."Wait, does that mean you -"Nora can't hold back from grinning. "I'm free," she whispers.Mona pulls her into a hug that's so big and so fierce, Nora sort of can't breathe.





	could've spent forever with your hands in my pockets

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Dancing With Our Hands Tied," by Taylor Swift.

Mona rescues her. Or, maybe: Mona sets her free. 

The Fairy Godmother Rules are very clear that her charge has to willingly release her to break the bond. Mona's the one that plans the intervention, although Ray and Ava actually facilitate it. 

Nora doesn't know that, not yet. 

All she knows is that one minute, she's watching back episodes of Nailed It! on Mona's couch and the next she's standing in Gary's office in her dress. 

(Again.)

When Gary says he's going to release her, Nora just about faints from surprise. She doesn't believe it. Not until she feels it; the magic from the wand ebbing away, the wand's power slowly going dormant. Her own magic is still under her skin, humming, and it's a relief to feel it again after weeks - months - of something stronger. 

She thanks Gary, more sincerely than she thought she'd be able to. 

As she leaves the Bureau, her skirts swish around her ankles. For the first time, it doesn't leave a trail of magical glitter in her wake. 

+

"Did you mean it, before?" Nora asks. 

"Did I mean what?" Mona's distracted, both hands covering Nora's breasts. She kisses Nora's collarbone, running her tongue along the skin of it and sucking just hard enough to hit the edge between pleasurable pressure and sharpness. 

Nora's brain turns to static at the feeling, momentarily. Her hands release Mona's hair and then grasp it again, reflexively. "When you said you could -" she starts, but her words turn into a groan as Mona kisses her throat again. She has this way of marking Nora up, each kiss a little more forceful than the last and the most delicious, shivering rush of sensation radiates across Nora's skin at every touch of her mouth. "I want to be your fairy godmother," Nora finally manages. 

Mona stops kissing her. 

"Wait, does that mean you -"

Nora can't hold back from grinning. "I'm free," she whispers. 

Mona pulls her into a hug that's so big and so fierce, Nora sort of can't breathe. 

+

They spend a lot of time practicing consent. It's amazing, how often the average person phrases things in an imperative without really meaning it. But when Nora's bound to someone, it matters. 

"It's like Ella Enchanted," Mona says to her one day. 

"Like Ella what?" 

"Oh it's this movie! I saw it when I was a kid. It's about this girl who - she's cursed to be obedient, and so whenever people say things that are like a command, she has to do them." 

It sounds awful - it sounds like her _life_ \- and just the description makes Nora's stomach twist. Mona picks up on her reaction right away, puts two fingers under Nora's chin to lift it and kisses her. "It's okay though. She meets a handsome prince, and in the end, she breaks her own curse. Sort of like us." 

Nora smiles. Mona's not really the handsome prince type, at least not physically. But sometimes she looks at Nora the way she's looking now, loving in a way Nora's not even sure she deserves, and it's kind of the same thing. She's got - handsome prince energy, maybe that's the best way to describe it. She's caring and chivalrous in just the right balance. It settles Nora's nerves. "Yeah," she says. "Kind of like us." 

+

Mona stops using imperatives. 

The Fairy Godmother magic is more powerful than they thought. It wants to be used, and after a few days of no wishes it starts to burn under Nora's skin, trying to force her hand. She has to grant a wish, has to get Mona to ask for something, anything, to make it go away. They work on a system. 

Mona makes a wish on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. 

Nora moves in to Mona's apartment. 

+

The urgency between them eases, a little. Now that Nora can trust that she won't get pulled away, it feels a little safer to just relax in Mona's space. 

Mona's so good to kiss, though. 

Even though they're not apart as much, even though Nora spends days at a time in jeans and sweaters like a normal person these days, it still feels important to kiss Mona as much as possible. Nora still wants her just as much, every atom of herself eager and yearning. 

They just dissolve into it now. It's almost habit. Mona puts her hand on Nora's thigh and Nora smiles at her and suddenly Nora's in Mona's lap and they're breathless against each other. 

Mona likes to mark Nora up. She makes a point of it, leaving little bruises all along Nora's throat. They disappear every time she grants a wish; on top of everything else that _stupid_ dress has healing powers. Mona just laughs it off, tells Nora that she'll need to bruise her all over again. It's oddly romantic. 

It feels weird to call it _making out_ , like they're teenagers at one of those parties Nora never got the chance to go to. But there isn't really a better phrase, and it's not - wrong. This feels like that sort of affair, big and bright and excessively romantic. Nora loves sitting on Mona's lap, she loves kissing her and she loves when Mona feels her up. She loves touching Mona's breasts, she loves making her squirm and sigh, and she loves how good it makes them both feel. 

Nora's very favourite thing is making out on Mona's bed. The positioning is better that way; it's easier for Mona to get a knee between Nora's legs and Nora prefers that to hovering over Mona's lap. She likes the pressure, being able to grind down and rub up against Mona's leg and feel the soft crescendo of pleasure between her legs when she does. 

She's doing that today; the culmination of a lazy Sunday eating brunch and reading together. Mona's underneath her but she's guiding everything, her hands sure underneath Nora's sweater and her mouth confident. And maybe it's the book Nora was reading, with a slightly racier romance arc than her typical. Maybe it's Mona, maybe she's kissing extra-well today on purpose, but something about it is turning the usual sweet flutters between Nora's thighs into an ache. 

She rubs herself down, her inseam pressing upwards as she drags her hips along the length of Mona's thigh and oh. Oh _fuck_ , it's so good today. Mona giggles against her mouth; Nora pulls back to kiss her nose. 

"You alright?" Mona asks. 

Nora sighs. Mona does this thing with her leg, flexes the muscle of her thigh and lifts it up just enough that it presses into Nora's groin and she full-on, out-loud moans. It's sweet and suddenly _hot_ , in a way Nora hasn't felt with her before. "Do that again," Nora whispers. 

Mona takes one hand out from underneath Nora's sweater and slips it against her thigh, works her fingertips into the space between the seam of Nora's jeans and Mona's leg. She presses upward, two fingers suddenly zeroing in firm against the sweetest possible spot and Nora feels her insides thrill with pleasure. There's a fluttering, a little clenching pulse that happens and oh, _oh_ , she's going to - 

"Do what again?" Mona asks, her voice and expression the best sort of fake innocence. She moves her hand again, fingertips releasing and pressing. It's even better this time. 

"Mona," Nora groans. "I'm going to -" 

Nora can't quite bring herself to say the word. She's not embarrassed by her orgasms but she is embarrassed about having one like this, being this eager when Mona's so patient under her. 

"Oh," Mona purrs. "You're gonna what?" 

Nora's hips move downward almost of their own accord and she grinds herself into Mona's hand, her leg. It sends another sweet shiver through her, this one even stronger than the ones preceding it. She whispers it into Mona's shoulder, too shy to say it to her face just yet, "I'm going to come. Mona, _please._ " 

Mona moves her fingers again, rubs them in a pattern against Nora's jeans and it feels so good. It feels sweet and beautiful and suddenly that crescendo of sensation peaks. She feels it happen, the world falling away and narrowing to a single input and the her orgasm overtakes her. It happens in waves, each one a new round of shuddering against Mona's hand. 

The relief of it is something beautiful. They've been working up to this for months, and now that it's happened, everything in Nora's world finally feels calm. 

The stillness doesn't take long to pass, but with it comes renewed interest in Mona. It's her turn, Nora needs to make her feel good. But she reaches for Mona's zipper, starts to work at her clothes, and Mona stops her. "Wait," she says. 

"Oh," Nora says. "Of course. I just thought you'd wanna -" 

Mona sighs and sort of whines a little, her hips arching into Nora's hand on her inseam. "I do," she says. "I do so _much_ , I just -" 

"What is it?" 

"I'm worried about Wolfie." 

"What about her?"

For the first time since they've met, Nora sees Mona look embarrassed. "Well, because when I'm - on my own, taking care of things, sometimes she, uh. Comes out." 

"Oh. _Oh._ "

"And I don't want to hurt you, like you're already a witch fairy godmother you don't need to have a wolf on top of that. But I want you _so much_ and it's _awful_ , I -" 

"Hey," Nora says. She's got her hand against Mona's cheek and Mona leans into the touch, closing her eyes. "Hey, it's gonna be okay." 

"How do you know?" Mona asks. 

"I want you to wish for it," Nora says. "I trust you." 

+

It's a Friday when Mona makes her wish. They've been waiting all week, planning and rewriting to make sure she gets the phrasing just right. This is the tricky thing about Fairy Godmother Magic, it wants to be used but it also wants to be _mean_. Nora feels, sometimes, like the magic wilfully misinterprets the words despite her best efforts. 

Fortunately, the magic wand does not accept text messages. 

They work out the phrasing of Mona's wishes on their phones, wedged on opposite sides of the couch - or sometimes opposite sides of the apartment to message back and forth. 

They figure it out; the exact arrangement of words to wish Wolfie away during sex without wishing her away altogether. Mona says them and Nora feels her wand react, the magic flowing through her and then the cold sureness of a wish granted. "It's done." 

"You sure?" 

Nora nods. "The wand would tell me," she says. "If it hadn't worked." 

"So we can -" Mona asks. She's hovering next to Nora, her hands already fiddling with the zipper to her dress. 

Nora nods. They can, and the realization comes with a sudden surge of desire. "We can." 

This time, Nora doesn't bother with putting her regular clothes back on. Mona takes off the dress and Nora lets it fall away, steps out naked. Mona follows her to the bedroom. 

Mona half-pounces Nora onto the bed, landing on top of her in a beaming, tumbling rush. Mona's sweater is soft and oversized and the fabric of it tickles Nora's bare skin as she dips herself down to give Nora a kiss. She kisses like she knows where this is going. Like she doesn't want to hold herself back anymore. 

They kiss for a while - for the usual amount of time. They kiss until Mona's stripped down to her bra and sighing against Nora. They kiss until Nora's desire is a sweet, sharp throb between her legs and her breath hitches at every single touch. 

Mona slips her knee in between Nora's knees and presses it upward and Nora sees stars. "Wait," she whispers. 

"What?" 

"I want you to go first," Nora says. "This time." 

"Okay," Mona says. She licks her lips, and her voice pitches itself a bit lower. "Okay, yeah." 

Mona lets Nora switch their positions, rests back against the pillows so that Nora can climb on top of her. It's such a sight: her tough, strong Mona all soft and pliant, waiting for Nora to make her move. She's wearing this little lace bra, floaty and gauzy and not substantial enough to provide meaningful support and Nora's in love with it. It's the best bra in the universe. She leans down and drags her tongue across the lace, catches Mona's nipple through it and feels it perk up under her mouth. 

Mona giggles. 

Nora rests her hands on Mona's abdomen and kisses her again. Eventually, she kisses Mona enough that her giggling melts away into silence and then soft sighs. 

This time, when Nora tries to unzip Mona's jeans, Mona doesn't want her to wait. 

Nora slips Mona's jeans off and Mona helps by kicking them away. She's in her panties, and Nora's looking at her and she kind of can't believe that this is really happening. This body - Mona's body - that she learned so well by touch and by taste is spread out in front of her and the sight of it is overwhelming. 

She touches Mona tentatively at first. She rubs her hand across her hips, traces the elastic of her underwear until she feels brave enough to slip her hand lower and rub across the gusset. Mona squirms and sighs under her touch. It's damp there, and the feeling triggers a beautiful realization: _I did that_. 

Nora made Mona wet, and now she's the one making Mona sigh and whimper and wriggle her hips. She can do this.

She leans down and kisses Mona's hip. Then, feeling a little bolder, she kisses her underwear at the top of her pubic bone. A few kisses later, she works up the nerve to kiss Mona through the dampest part of her underwear. Mona sighs, and whispers Nora's name. 

"Is this okay?" Nora whispers. 

"It's perfect," Mona replies. "You're perfect. Please, I just wanna -" 

Nora gets it. 

She takes off Mona's underwear. She looks beautiful underneath them. Nora kisses her, lets her lips feel how warm and how wet Mona really is. Then she takes a breath, and slides her tongue in between Mona's lower lips. 

Nora loves the way Mona tastes. She hadn't thought about it, until now. But the salty-warm of her slick against Nora's mouth is grounding in a beautiful way. This is real. This is something that belongs to them, the sound of Mona sighing above her and the softest, most sensitive parts of Mona quivering against Nora's tongue. No matter what, her curse can't take this away. 

Nora hits one particular spot - her _clit_ , she's got to get comfortable at least thinking it - and Mona shouts, her hips rising off of the bed. Nora wraps her arm around Mona's leg and puts a palm across her pelvis, urging her still. She licks at it again, curls her tongue so that she flicks it a little at the end of her stroke and Mona whines. 

"I'm gonna -," Mona begins. Her words end in a sigh, and it takes her a few more moments before she tries again. "Nora, please, I'm so -" 

Nora works her tongue faster, more firmly against the spot that Mona seems to like the best. Mona's whimpers turn into loud cries. It's not long before the sound of her cries hits a peak, and then there's a pause and silence and the suddenness of Mona's orgasm. Nora can feel her break apart, through the shudder of her hips and the way her inner walls pulse and flutter against Nora's chin. 

She did that. She made Mona feel that good. 

Nora keeps using her tongue, licking until Mona puts a hand on Nora's head and sighs, "I'm done, I'm done." 

Nora swipes at her chin with her free hand. It feels like she gets most of the slickness off, but when she makes her way to the top of the bed Mona chuckles and swipes at Nora's lower lip with her thumb. "You're all wet," she whispers. She sounds floaty, like she's still very much caught in the dreamy haze of her orgasm. 

"Who's fault is that?" Nora teases. 

"You make a good point." 

Mona rolls over, cuddling into Nora. Her face is resting in the space between Nora's breasts and she kisses Nora there. "How you doing?" Nora asks, as she starts to stroke Mona's hair. 

"So good," Mona sighs. "Worth the wait." 

Nora's glad that Mona's not looking. Mona doesn't need to see the way she blushes. 

This is enough. This, with Mona in her arms, is all Nora ever really needed. 

That's what it feels like, anyway. She's sure that's all she needs, until Mona slips her hand in between Nora's legs and cups her through her panties. Her desire hits her like a shock, and Nora's aware, all at once, of the fact that taking care of Mona got her all worked up. Mona presses upward, says, "Feels like you need a turn." 

"Maybe." 

Mona looks up. She's alert now, that dreaminess gone from her expression. Replacing it is a singular, eager focus that sends a flood of desire to Nora's - _there._ "Just maybe?"

"Yes," Nora sighs. She tries to stay neutral, almost succeeds until Mona slips her hand underneath Nora's panties.

Mona touches her and it feels _incredible._ Nora's slick herself, she can feel it, and Mona's fingers slide easily in between her lower lips, brushing across her clit. Nora's going to come again, and if Mona's not careful, Nora's going to embarrass herself and come just from _this._

"Get on your back," Mona tells her. 

Nora stutters, stammers out something that sounds like, _okay_. She rolls onto her back, lets Mona guide her underwear off. Nora watches as Mona settles herself in the space between her legs. She feels herself flutter, her whole body aching with anticipation as Mona smiles down at Nora's sex. 

Mona licks across Nora's clit and Nora just about hits the ceiling. It feels incredible. It feels like being touched but ten times more, the slick-soft dexterity of Mona's tongue so sweet that it's almost incomprehensible. Mona moves her tongue again, gently. She's taking it slowly, letting Nora get used to the feel of it. 

Nora settles a little, after the initial surprise of Mona's mouth. Mona reaches up to put a comforting hand against her side and Nora takes it in her own, squeezes encouragingly. Mona moves her tongue again, swirls it around and then over Nora's clit. Then again, in patterns that grow faster and more unpredictable. Every touch is perfect. Every movement of her tongue feels like sparks, beautiful flutters across Nora's center and it all feels like it's building, this sweet kind of pressure that gets stronger and stronger until her orgasm feels inevitable. It's going to happen, she's going to come and she's going to do it all over Mona's face. She can't believe it. 

That pressure builds until it's almost too much, until Nora feels like she's hanging suspended over the edge of her climax. She tumbles over the edge suddenly, decisively, her vision going white and her whole body shuddering as Mona laps at her clit. Mona manages to draw it out, leaves Nora shuddering over and over again and until her body is finally spent.

Nora feels like she's dreaming. She feels like she could float away. She loves this, loves the way she feels and the fact that it's Mona. Mona was right; this was absolutely worth the wait. 

She stays still, dazed, as Mona moves from between her legs to a spot against her side. Mona's playing with Nora's hair, holding her close. It's exactly what Nora needs. "Thank you," she sighs. 

"Anytime," Mona giggles. "Hopefully, like - a lot." 

Nora feels herself blush. It wasn't what she meant but now she's thinking about it, being able to do _this_ with Mona whenever she wants, and it's - a good thought. Her body agrees, sending her one last little shiver of pleasure. "No, I mean - yes. Thank you for that. But I meant - thank you for saving me. Thank you for letting me be your fairy godmother." 

Mona gets all soft and whispers, "You're worth it."

For the first time in a long while, Nora feels like she might be.


End file.
